Footloose
Footloose ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Dramen á la Hollywood, und wird von Artie, Joe und Sam mit den New Directions gesungen, nachdem Will zuvor verkündet hat, dass alle Sieger des Jungs-gegen-Mädchen-Mash-Up-Wettkampfs sind und sie daher auch alle in Arties Film mitspielen werden. Während des Songs sieht Jake wütend zu Marley und Ryder, da diese ihm vorher gebeichtet hat, dass Ryder sie geküsst hat. Die Performance ist dem gleichnamigen Film "Footloose" nachempfunden. Das Original stammt von Kenny Loggins aus dem Sountrack zum gleichnamigen Film "Footloose" aus dem Jahr 1984. Lyrics Sam: I've been working so hard I'm punching my card Eight hours for what? Oh, tell me what I got I've got this feeling That time's just holding me down I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town Now I gotta cut loose Sam mit New Directions: Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get back, come on before we crack Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose Artie: You're playing, Artie mit New Directions: So cool Obeying every rule Dig a way down in your heart Artie: You're burning yearning for some Artie mit New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: Somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by I'm trying to tell you It will if you don't even try Artie: You'll get by if you'd only Cut loose Artie mit New Directions: Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes Ooh-wee Marie shake it, shake it for me Woah, Milo come on, come on let's go Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose New Directions: Ooooh (Artie mit New Directions-Jungs: Cut footloose!) Ooooh (Artie mit New Directions-Jungs: Cut footloose!) Ooooh (Artie mit New Directions-Jungs: Cut footloose!) Ooooh! Artie mit New Directions: We got to turn it around (Joe mit New Directions-Jungs: Suck it!) And put your feet on the ground, Now take the hold of your soul New Directions: Ah ah ah ah ah Artie: I'm turning you loose! Joe mit New Directions: Footloose, (Artie: Woah, oh!) Kick off your Sunday (Artie: Get em' off now, yeah!) shoes Please, (Artie: Woah-oh!) Louise, pull me off of my knees (Artie: Pull me off!) Jack, (Artie: Woah-oh!) get back Artie und Joe New Directions: Come on before we crack Artie mit Joe, Sam und New Directions: Lose your blues (Artie: Yeah!) Everybody cut footloose! (New Directions: Footloose) Joe mit New Directions: Footloose (Artie: Footloose!), Kick off your Sunday shoes (Artie: Oh, yeah!) Please, Louise (Artie: Oh!), Pull me off of my knees (Artie: Off my knees!) Jack, get back (Artie: Oooh!), Come on before we crack (Artie: Come on and lose your blues!) Lose your blues Sam: Everybody cut, everybody cut (New Directions: Ooh!) Joe: Everybody cut, everybody cut (New Directions: Ooh!) Joe und Sam mit New Directions-Jungs: Everybody cut, everybody cut (New Directions: Everybody!) Alle mit New Directions: Everybody cut footloose! Artie: Yeah! (Joe und Sam mit New Directions: Footloose!) Trivia *Das ist die letzte Gruppennummer vor den Regionals, an der alle Mitglieder der New Directions teilnehmen. Fehler *Währen der Performance, als jeder auf der untersten Stufe sitzt, kann man Darren Criss sehen, wie er die Zeile "Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees" vermasselt. Anstatt "knees" singt er "feet". Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Joe Hart